1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a mattress assembly adapted for use in an infant care facility and is structured especially, but not exclusively, for a newborn and/or pre-mature infant. The mattress assembly includes a plurality of mattress components disposed in predetermined, interactive relation to one another so as to define a placement area on which the infant may be disposed for support and care. The mattress components are cooperatively structured and collectively disposed to eliminate or at least significantly reduce discomfort to the infant and the possibility of abrasion or other damage to the infant's skin when disposed on the placement area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many hospitals and other similarly functioning facilities, it is common practice to utilize mattresses or similar types of support structures which function to distribute the pressure exerted thereon by a patient, evenly and/or in a predetermined pattern over portions of the patient's body. The function of such mattress structures is to provide adequate support and comfort to a patient, while in a prone position, and to eliminate or significantly reduce the occurrence of bed sores which are also known as “decubitus ulcers.” Conventional attempts to provide such support while eliminating abrasions, damage or discomfort to the individual, include mattresses and like support structures which are inflated with a gas, or alternatively, at least partially filled with water or other liquid(s) or liquid type composition(s). It is believed that such gas inflated or liquid filled mattress structures serve to distribute the pressure in an equal and/or more effective manner over various portions of the individual's body than that accomplished by more conventional spring-type mattresses, even when significant padding for cushioning is provided.
When dealing with newborn infants, and in particular pre-mature infants, extreme measures must be taken to eliminate or significantly reduce the possibility of pain, discomfort, harm or damage to the infant's body. Furthermore, it is well recognized that the skin, as well as other portions of an infant's body are extremely tender and fragile, and therefore, unusually sensitive to any touch or other outside influences. Proper care and treatment is even more important when dealing with severely premature infants depending at least in part on the actual period of gestation before birth.
More specifically, premature and other newborn infants are frequently required to stay for an extended period within an intensive care environment of a hospital that is often referred to as a “neo-natal” or like care unit of a medical facility. During such periods of care and treatment, the infant is subjected to incubators, warming appliances, other medical equipment and/or treatment, which control and regulate ambient conditions of the infant's environment. Even in situations where the infant is carried to full term, care must be used to maintain the infant in a secure, comfortable, and harm-free environment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the medical industry, and especially in the field of neo-natal care, for a mattress assembly and/or similar cushion or support structure that is capable of safely and adequately supporting the infant on a designated placement area of the mattress. If any such mattress assembly were developed, it would ideally also be structured to eliminate or significantly reduce the possibility of pain, discomfort, harm and/or damage to the infant's skin, head, or other body portions while the infant sleeps, moves or is moved, re-positioned, etc. during the care and treatment of the infant. In addition, if any such mattress assembly were developed, it would ideally also be structured for use independently of or in combination with other medical appliances such as, but not limited to, incubators commonly associated within premature or newborn infant care and treatment.